I WILL Make It Back!
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: This is oneshot in Courtney's POV. This is after TDI ended. Courtney goes back home and back to school and all, but people aren't liking her because of what happened in the special, and Courtney's determined to make it to TDA to prove she's of worth.


***This is my first Courtney oneshot. It's in her POV, and it's set after TDA has ended. People are giving her grief for the whole Duncan and Alligator and Broken Ankle thing, and she wants to get back on the show so that she prove she's not a horrible person...because she isn't. It took me forever to finish this, because it was really hard for me, but I hope it paid off! Enjoy!***

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing right in my ear. I slapped the snooze button hard before looking at the time, which said 5:00 AM in huge red numbers. I sat up and rubbed the top of my fuzzy head before standing up. I made my bed until the crisp white sheets were completely flat on the bed. I pulled the matching white comforter over the also white pillows before folding it back so that it just met the bottom of the pillowcase.

"Perfect." I said to myself before taking my attention away from my intricately carved queen-sized headboard, and turning it to the mirror. My hair is a _disaster_! Normally, I wouldn't be so worried about such a minor detail as hair, but today is not a normal day. Today is the day that I go back to school after baring it all on that stupid TV show. I honestly believe that I got way too into the competition. I promised to conduct myself with respect and dignity, and I know I did, but still, it's just so embarrassing! The fact that I can't even participate this coming season isn't helping either…

I slapped myself to get back to reality.

"What's wrong with you, Courtney? Get a hold of yourself! You're better than this! You'll get back on that show no matter what it takes!" I screamed as I threw my arms up and balled my hands into fists. I was tempted to slap myself again for yelling at myself, but I decided against it, because I don't have time to try and cover up any red marks on my face. Time! I have to get ready!

I skipped over to the closet on the left wall of my room and slid aside the two doors with ease. I sighed as I began rummaging through all the outfits in my closet, until I finally found the perfect one. I laid the pieces of my outfit for today gently across the nearest side of my bed while I removed my skimpy pink nightclothes. I tossed both sides of the white button-down on my arms and fleetly buttoned every button except for the top one. I put on the khaki cutoff capris next, and debated whether or not I should roll them up a bit. I decided against it for now and skillfully tied a baby pink sweater around my shoulders.

I looked at my bed, then to its matching vanity across the huge room. I picked the hangers that my clean-smelling clothes previously hung on and tossed them in the closet before shutting both doors violently. I walked over to the light wood vanity and examined the contents of the tabletop. I picked up the shiny gold hairbrush and pulled it vigorously through my hair, attempting to de-frizz it and get all the knots out. After a few minutes of feeling like all the hair was going to rip out of my head, I stopped and looked in the mirror. It looked good, but I grabbed a light pink ponytail and threaded it through my hair to form a low ponytail.

"Don't want any hair getting in my way during any lectures." I said under my breath. After that, I stepped aside one step and made my way into my personal bathroom. I did all the necessities: deodorant, brushing my teeth, flossing, washing my hands, you get it. I took one last look in the mirror before shutting off the light and waltzing out the door. I was back in my beloved bedroom. I missed this room so much; it's a million dollar bedroom compared to where I lived this summer.

I picked up the few textbooks that I purchased ahead of time to get some early studying in and grabbed my small light gray Coach purse. I opened the zipper, and spilled its contents out all over the velvety soft chaise lounge it was sitting on. There was nothing much in there, just my wallet, with a few credit cards and a good amount of cash in it, a tube of clear lipgloss, which I opened and ran the brush across my thin lips, a small hairbrush, some writing utensils, and a pack of Juicy Fruit. I looked at everything which was now placed neatly inside my many pocketed purse, and felt like something was missing. Ah! My PDA.

I darted over to my nightstand and snatched up my lifeline. I held it close to me as I made way back to my purse and books. I slowly placed it in a pocket sewn into the inside of the purse before zipping the tiny thing shut. I went back over to my closet and pulled a pair of baby pink flats out that matched my sweater and slid them on before grabbing my purse and books and exiting my room. Before I did, I snuck a look at my alarm clock, which read 5:38. I shut the door loudly after that, knowing no one was home but our maid, Flora. My parents go to work at 4:30 in the morning and don't come home until around 10:30 at night, by which I've been in bed for an hour.

I walked down our wrought iron spiral staircase and went over to the massive kitchen. Flora was there cleaning out the oven.

"Good morning!" I yelled happily to the old woman.

"Oh! Good morning, darling." She said in her soft voice. Flora is a short pear shaped woman in her mid-fifties. She has shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing her usual attire: A light blue maid's dress along with bright white running shoes. I've known her almost my whole life and she's practically raised me. She's also the reason I work so hard. She's always told me to go for what I want and to never stop fighting, and to let nothing get in the way of what I want.

"Hi." I said, placing my purse and textbooks gently on the white marble island in the center of the kitchen.

"Would like some toast, or orange juice, or, or" She began, but I cut her off with a laugh.

"No thank you, I'm going to head to Starbucks." I said before kissing her on the cheek and grabbing my keyring off the rack by our first door.

"Be careful!" I heard her yell worriedly before I slammed the door shut. I locked it before walking out of the patio and closing and locking that door as well. After that, I looked at my garage door opener contemplating whether or not to take my car today.

"Nah." I finally said to myself. I haven't really gotten any fresh air lately. The air around the island and Playa Del Losers wasn't exactly clean. I happily took in a deep breath of fresh air before walking out of the nearest end of the horseshoe-shaped driveway. I took my keys and slid them into a pocket on the side of my purse before skipping down the street. I was enjoying it for a minute or so, until a flash caught me off guard.

"Ah!" I yelled, blinded by the bright light. Ugh, stupid photographers. I've been home for two days, and they won't leave me alone! I don't even know how they found out where I lived. I walked a bit faster now, now wishing I had taken my car. I stopped wishing when I finally got to Starbucks. I smiled big as I pushed open the door. My smile faded almost immediately upon entering the café. The chatty room became silent, and people were whispering and pointing and giving me mean looks.

I ignored it and walked confidently to the empty line. I walked alongside the green velvet ropes until they created a border. I turned on my heels to look at the cashier. She was a skinny dark-skinned girl with black hair that was tied in the back of her head to form a small puff of hair.

"Hello." I greeted politely.

"Good morning, welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" She said quickly, as if it was rehearsed, and most likely was.

"I'll have a Green Tea and one of those low fat muffins please." I said, pointing to a glass case that held all sorts of goodies.

"Sure thing." She said, pointing at me and winking. I smiled as she walked off to get my tea. I stood there and watched two other employees out of the corner of my eye. One was a girl with very short bright orange hair, green eyes, and very pale skin. She was pointing at me and whispering silently to a guy that was standing next to her. He was also wearing the emerald green Starbucks apron. He had a buzz cut, tan skin like mine, and hazel eyes.

The girl whispered something silently to him and they both looked at me for a moment. I looked back, hoping they were just wondering where I got my blouse or something, but instead, they scoffed and looked angrily at me. I frowned and hung my head. I know everyone dislikes me for leaving Duncan on the beach like that, but like I said, I do what it takes to win, and if having ambition makes me a bad person, then so be it. I will make it back to this season.

The cashier from before slammed the cup and the muffin down on the counter. I smiled thankfully at her before pulling them both closer to me.

"That'll be seven dollars and forty-two cents." She said, pushing buttons on the register like mad. I opened up my purse and grabbed my trifold wallet. I pulled a crisp ten dollar bill out and handed it to her.

"Keep the change." I said, walking away with my breakfast. I looked at the room. People started talking again, and most of the people stopped staring. I went over to a teeny tiny empty table in the corner of the room the sits right by a window. I put my cup of tea and muffin down gently on the table before sitting down. I plopped my textbooks down as well, and soon heard my purse plop down on the ground. I opened up a napkin and smoothed it out over my lap before slurping on the lid of the hot tea.

"Hot!" I yelled quietly to myself. I put the tea back down and looked around the room again. Why do I even care what these people think of me? I don't need their opinions, I'm _Courtney,_ and I'm going to win it all this season! But how? My mind filled to the brim with tons of thoughts. I finally smirked deviously before getting my PDA. I pressed a few buttons and then placed the device over my ear.

"Hello? Yes, is this the law offices of Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen, and Grouse …"

***^ That law office is apparently where her lawyers work. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review...***


End file.
